Paint My Love
by Ryuu Kenzo
Summary: Inilah saat si dewa yang disalahpahami banyak kalangan sebagai God of Calamity alias dewa bencana merasakan perasaan yang aneh bila di dekat Regalianya, Yukine. Dan ternyata si Shinki sudah merasakan perasaan ajaib tersebut terlebih dahulu. Dasar dewa lola. XD Awas YAOI 18 , hanya utk yg pemberani aja yg baca :"v
1. Paint 1

Noragami murni milik **Adachi Toka.**

Gw cm minjem bentar doank char-charnya.

* * *

 **~)o(~ ~)0(~ ~)o(~ ~)o(~ ~)o(~ ~)o(~ ~)o(~ ~)o(~ ~)o(~ ~)o(~ ~)o(~**

 **PAINT MY LOVE**

~))O((~

ll

ll

 **Pair = Yatogami x Yukine**

 **Genre = YAOI – comedy romantic**

 **Warning = rate M 18+ , bahasa ajaib bertaburan**

ll

ll

 **Inilah saat si dewa yang disalahpahami banyak kalangan sebagai**

 **God of Calamity alias dewa bencana merasakan perasaan yang**

 **aneh bila di dekat Regalianya, Yukine.**

 **Dan ternyata si Shinki sudah merasakan perasaan ajaib tersebut terlebih dahulu.**

 **Dasar dewa lola. XD**

ll

ll

 **DLDR**

 **~)o(~ ~)0(~ ~)o(~ ~)o(~ ~)o(~ ~)o(~ ~)o(~ ~)o(~ ~)o(~ ~)o(~ ~)o(~**

* * *

Yato—dewa yang statusnya masih diraguin di kalangan dewa hanya karena belom punya kuil, sedang bersantai sore itu bersama regalianya, Yukine.

"Yukine, duduklah disitu," ia menunjuk tempat di taman kota. Sebuah bangku untuk di duduki sang shinki. "...aku akan melukismu. Kau duduk santai saja, jangan tegang. Daijoube! Aku ini pintar melukis!" serunya beserta nada pede khasnya.

-30menit kemudian-

"Hehe~" Yato nyengir puas akan hasilnya.

Yukine bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan ke arah si dewa pailit. Ia sipitkan mata curiga ke arah Yato dan si blonde langsung melivir guna melihat hasilnya daaaaannn...

 **#** **BLETAK**!

"Dasar dewa idiot! Lukisan macam apa ini?!" si blonde mengangkat lukisan yang ternyata adalah Yukine dalam mode neko manis memakai rok, dan siap untuk dibanting ke tanah guna diinjak-injak secara biadab.

"Kalau Hiyori lihat aku bisa maluu! Ggrrrrrr~" imbuh sang shinki.

"Ja..jangaaann! Yukine onegaaii! Onegaaii!" Yato lekas merebut lukisan di tangan regalia nya sebelum gambar itu menjadi korban keanarkisan si blonde cuncun.

"Ini kubuat dengan penuh cinta dan kasih, u know!" ia buru-buru memeluk erat lukisan itu sambil ngedumel dan mengerucutkan mulutnya ala goofy face (3)

"Ini.. ini kan bisa aku peluk waktu tidur supaya bisa bayangkan—" si pailit mendadak diam disertai wajah mencurigakan "...fufufuu~" tawa kekehnya makin kumplit membuat si dewa miskin ini bagai seorang pervert.

"Membayangkan?" Yukine merespon dengan muka sinis, kepo plus curiga atas tawa aneh Yato yang sungguh mencurigakan seperti nanas dari fandom sebelah. / **wooii!/**

 **#** **TWITCH** **!  
**  
"Kau dewa mesum yang menjijikkan Yato! Kembalikan lukisannya. Akan kuhancurkan sebelum kau membayangkan aneh-aneh tentangku!" si blonde segera rebut sang lukisan brutal dibarengi wajah merah antara menahan malu (krna tuannya ternyata diam-diam berpikiran mesum padanya /uhuk!) dan amarah .. huehe.. Maklum, sang shinki satu ini kadang suka meledak pada tuannya.

"Jangaaannn~" tangan sang dewa bergerak menjangkau udara kosong karena lukisan cantekk nya keburu direbut paksa kembali oleh regalia tersayangnya.

"Yu..yukineee... hiks.. hiks.." ia sok melodrama dibumbui airmata bombei sambil cokoti slayernya sendiri yang udah bluwek.

"Bagaimana nanti aku tidur? Pasti tidak akan nyenyak.. hiks.." Yato masih menatap sayu yukine yang brutal merobeki lukisan tersebut seolah berkata 'gimana caraku mimpi basah nantinya?' /XD cari mati ni dewa anjay satu ni/

"Hentikan tangisanmu itu Yato. Kau dewa yang benar-benar buruk dan menjijikkan! Hahh~ kenapa aku bisa berakhir pada majikan mesum sepertimu?" Yukine mengusap wajahnya secara kasar saking jengkelnya.

'Huh, padahal aku berharap bisa tinggal di rumah Hiyori, tidur bersama dan ..emm.. mandi bersama~" tetiba muka sang blonde blush-blush memikirkan susuanu hingga Yato merasa tersengat. / **:'v/** Ingat nak Yukine, apapun yang kau rasakan atau pikirkan, Yato bisa tau loh!

"Ayo kembali, lagipula tak ada tugas memanggilmu kan?" si blonde jalan lebih dulu tanpa perdulikan Yato yang tengah mencomot kepingan lukisannya.. hehe.

#Sob.. sob..#

Yato mengusapi airmata biawaknya sambil punguti serpihan gambar asoi nya yang pikirnya bisa ia satukan nanti di rumah Kofuku. Yaelah, ternyata mereka numpang di tempat si pinky /xD/ Maklumlah, beli rumah di jepang kan mahal. Apalagi kudu ngumpulin sedari ¥5 /:'3/

"Yukineee~ matte yo~ apa yang sedang kau pikirkan heehh, gaki nakal? Jangan-jangan kau berpikiran—"

 **#** **DHUARR** **!**

Baru saja si ndoro lari mengejar regalianya, tiba-tiba langkahnya dihentikan sesosok siluman bertopeng yang bujubune guedenya se-dinosaurus.

"Hrrkh!" mata biru si dewa langsung saja berubah serius. "Yukinee!" ia mendadak cemas.

* * *

 **~)o(~ ~)0(~ ~)o(~ ~)o(~ ~)o(~ ~)o(~ ~)o(~ ~)o(~ ~)o(~ ~)o(~ ~)o(~**

 **PAINT MY LOVE**

~))O((~

ll

ll

 **Pair = Yatogami x Yukine**

 **Genre = YAOI – comedy romantic**

 **Warning = rate M 18+ , bahasa ajaib bertaburan**

ll

ll

 **DLDR**

 **~)o(~ ~)0(~ ~)o(~ ~)o(~ ~)o(~ ~)o(~ ~)o(~ ~)o(~ ~)o(~ ~)o(~ ~)o(~**

* * *

"Kenapa harus ada Ayakashi di sore hari terik(?) begini?" Yukine menggerutu kesal karena niatan makan es krim batal. / **ppffttt** /

"Iya..iya! Aku tahu itu, dewa mesum." ia menoleh ke arah sang dewa dan segera mendekatinya.

"Jangan hanya diam saja! Cepat panggil aku agar lekas selesaikan ini dan aku bisa makan es krim sepuasnya saat tiba dirumah!" bernada sedikit membentak, Yukine masih kesal akan insiden lukisan anjay tadi meski sorot mata jingga keemasan itu sangat serius. /:'3/

"Tsk, kupikir kau kenapa-kenapa di sana." ngeles si ndoro ngasal. /:''3 /

"SEKKI..!" segera saja Yato meneriakkan kata tersebut karena itu adala password / **ngaco** / untuk memanggil regalianya.

"Awas saja kau monster jelek, bau, bluwek, sebentar lagi akan kucincang kau tanpa sisa!" nada serius dan kesal dikeluarkan Yato pada ayakashi kampret yang dinilai sudah mengganggu scene lopedope dia dan si gaki cuncun.

"Dasar bodoh..." Yukine yang berada di alam roh [ **whut?** ] hanya mendengus kesal sambil memperhatikan apa yang sedang dilakukan sang majikan. Aktifitas biasa— ayakashi— dipanggil— bertarung— blablabla ~ Yukine kadang merasa kegiatan yang dilakukan lempeng melulu / **:"v** /

"Khh .." dan anjay-nya ia jadi ingat lukisan dirinya yang sudah hancur-lebur hingg otomatis pipi sang shinki merona. Oh astaga! Semoga Yato tak tahu apa yang tengah ia pikirkan. Hehe.

"Jangan mengumpati majikanmu sendi— HAIYAAKKHH!" Yato merasakan ada sengatan khas di—pantatnya / **x"D/** /

"Oi bocah, apa yang kau pikirkan disaat kita sedang bertarung antara hidup mati begini, hoi!?" si _ndoro_ sambil ayunkan pedang roh-nya ke ayakashi tadi dan sukses memenggal dua tangan monster jelek tersebut.

"YUKINEE~ Apa kau sedang berfikir mesum, heh?! Awas saja kalau kau memikirkan yang aneh-aneh tentang Hiyori!"

"Urusai Yato! Fokuskan saja apa yang tengah kau lakukan sekarang!" teriak Yukine kesal sambil tangan bersidekap di dada serta muka ditekuk.

 **#DRUAAKHH!**

Ayakashi tersebut melemvar senjata laser— ohh ini bukan superman yak / **:"3** / -atau apabaedah namanya ke arah Yato yang langsung dihindari segera oleh si dewa. Seketika tangan si monster tumbuh kembali.

"Csk! Mendokusai!" Yato berteriak kesal.

'Rasakan itu!' si blonde malah senang melihat Yato tadi terkena sengat gegara dia. Wkwkw~ padahal ia tak memikirkan Hiyori tapi keselamatan sang majikan miskinnya. **Ups!** Ia memikirkannya lagi! Ragghh— Yato pasti mengetahuinya! / **:"3** /

"YATO!" Dan regalia pirang itu langsung panik tatkala ayakashi mulai melakukan perlawanan anarkis entah itu apa namanya . Persetan dengan rasa kesalnya, sekarang ia panik.

"Jangan bermain-main saja, bodoh! Cepat selesaikan ini secepatnya , dasar dewa payah!" Oh yeah, Yuki hanya cemas akan keadaan yato yang agak kepayahan kali ini, karena se-sado-sado'nya ia pada sang majikan, ia masih punya perasaan. / **ehem!/**

"Haaarrghh!" saking kesalnya, si dewa segera saja meloncat ke ayakashi itu dan tebas tangan, lalu kaki, lalu ekor dan terakhir tebas topeng yang nangkring di dahi si monster hingga topeng terbelah jadi dua.

Kemudian Yato meloncat turun dan pasang posisi tangan menyatu di depan dada seraya menggenggam pedangnya.

"Demi segala makhluk kampret yang kelayapan keliaran seenak jidat di dunia gelap dan terang, Aku sang dewa hebat memberikan hukuman abadi padamu, silumaaaaaann! Musnaahh!" teriak dewa yang berjulukan God of Calamity

 **#** **CRAACKK** **!** **#** **DHUAAZZHH** **!**

Usai teriakan Yato tadi, siluman jahat seketika meledak namun untungnya kagak berhamburan jadi butiran debu, hanya berakhir dengan pijaran sinar kemerahan yang akhirnya menghilang dalam hitungan detik saja. / **prokk! prokk!** /

Dan ayakashi tadi pun berhasil dilenyapkan. Yey! / **halah** /

Regalian blonde itu kontan memutar dua bola matanya bosan.

"Dasar sok keren!" Yukine mencibir sinis namun kemudian senyuman tipis mengembang, sepertinya ia sangat lega. Dan sang shinki akhirnya kembali menjadi normal kembali— bukan mode senjata lagi— setelah sang tuan memanggil namanya.

"Tee-hee~"

"Apa kau terluka?" sang shinki bertanya tiba-tiba disertai nada cemas. Maklumlah, tadi perlawanan Yato sangat brutal.

"Hahh?" dewa pailit itu lekas memutar tubuh ke kanan dan ke kiri mencari siapa tau ada goresan dikit di bajunya. Kan sayang kalo musti beli. (antara pelit dan miskin xD )

"Bu-Bukannya aku cemas tapi aku tak mau Hiyori khawatir pada mu." gaki blonde segera berkilah anjay beserta sebuah dengusan pelan.

"Ohh Hiyori memank selalu sayank padaku, hwehwee~ " Yato menyahut woles inosens sembari usep idungnya tanpa peduli apakah si blonde di sebelahnya cecenutan ato kagak. / **/uhukk!/** "Nah , ayo Yukine-chan, kita minta makan di tempat Kofuku saja. Jangan mengganggu Hiyori yang sedang anteng di rumahnya." ia merangkul bahu Yukine full pede.

"Hentikan suffix menjijikkan itu, Yato dan— jauh-jauh dariku! Uggh, kau bau keringat." langsung saja Yukine menampik pelukan si dewa pada bahunya dan berjalan menghentak, mendahului. Maklum, Yuki kan masih anak-anak, jadi sifatnya masih terlihat kekanakan .

'Bukan Hiyori saja, tapi aku juga bodoh!' eaaaa~ ternyata Yukine—

Si regalia pun hanya mampu hembuskan nafas lelah kemudian berbalik ke arah sang dewa.

"Ayo Yato bodoh. Apa kau mau aku menunggumu berdiri di sana, heh?" nadanya agak lembut dari yang tadi, meski raut itu tertekuk merajuk.

* * *

 **~)o(~ ~)0(~ ~)o(~ ~)o(~ ~)o(~ ~)o(~ ~)o(~ ~)o(~ ~)o(~ ~)o(~ ~)o(~**

 **PAINT MY LOVE**

~))O((~

ll

ll

 **Pair = Yatogami x Yukine**

 **Genre = YAOI – comedy romantic**

 **Warning = rate M 18+ , bahasa ajaib bertaburan**

ll

ll

 **DLDR**

ll

ll

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

 **~)o(~ ~)0(~ ~)o(~ ~)o(~ ~)o(~ ~)o(~ ~)o(~ ~)o(~ ~)o(~ ~)o(~ ~)o(~**

ll

llll

ll

 **Gimana cara si dewa wanjay lebay ini bakal dapetin momen romantis ama si shinki blonde nan oenyoeh walo anarkis? /:"v**

 **Panteng terus ff nya yak! Nyehehhe~**

 **Silahkan yang mo tebar keripik, apapun rasanya.**

 **Auth udah siap es teh selalu di sini /:"3**

 **Yang mo kenalan ama auth nya juga boleh #DHUEZZ!**

 **Dan credit for Syari Putri Haliyani yang membuat berhasilnya ini cerita, krn ini aslinya sih dari ROLEPLAY ama dia.**

 **Syari sebagai auth Yukine dan gw auth Yato #SLAP**

ll

ll

 **Jaa~ matta ne~**

 **===RYUU===**


	2. Paint 2

Noragami murni milik **Adachi Toka.**

Gw cm minjem bentar doank char-charnya.

 **~)o(~ ~)0(~ ~)o(~ ~)o(~ ~)o(~ ~)o(~ ~)o(~ ~)o(~ ~)o(~ ~)o(~ ~)o(~**

 **PAINT MY LOVE**

~))O((~

 **Pair = Yatogami x Yukine**

 **Genre = YAOI – comedy romantic**

 **Warning = rate M 18+ , bahasa ajaib bertaburan**

 **Inilah saat si dewa yang disalahpahami banyak kalangan sebagai**

 **God of Calamity alias dewa bencana merasakan perasaan yang**

 **aneh bila di dekat Regalianya, Yukine.**

 **Dan ternyata si Shinki sudah merasakan perasaan ajaib tersebut terlebih dahulu. Dasar dewa lola. XD**

 **DLDR**

 **~)o(~ ~)0(~ ~)o(~ ~)o(~ ~)o(~ ~)o(~ ~)o(~ ~)o(~ ~)o(~ ~)o(~ ~)o(~**

Yato yang sedang _**pout**_ sambil bermuka nelangsa akibat dihardik Yukine langsung sumringah ceria ketika si regalia memanggilnya. Ehekk! Anggap saja dia dewa yang manja, _**miaaww**_ /:"v/

"Yukineee~ tak kusangka kau juga menyayangiku! Kau takut aku tersesat dan diganggu siluman kan? Kan? Kan?" wajah anjay Yato karuan saja narsis seraya dekati Yukine.

Si blonde segera kepret napsu(?) kepala Yato yang sempat menampakkan wajah pede anjaynya.

"OHOKH! DHOAAKHH!" si dewa menjerit pilu akibat kepretan sang shinki. "Yu..yukineee! Hati-hati dengan kepalaku! Nanti gegar otak! Gegaarr otaakk!" teriaknya makin anjay.

"Hentikan bersikap manja, dewa idiot! Seharusnya kau sadar diri jika kau selalu saja merepotkanku. Huff!" dan dimulaikan gerutuan seorang regalia pirang yang menjadi rutinitas sehari-harinya jika bersama Yato.

"Ehekk!" Yato mengelus mesra bekas kepretan Yukine. "Nanti malam tidur di sebelahku yah. Lukisannya kan sudah kau rusak. Jadi sebagai gantinya, kau saja yang aku peluk." dan si dewa pun menarsiskan muka pedenya tanpa malu-malu. "Daiiijoube! Aku akan mandi pakai sabun bunga 7 rupa supaya kau klepek-klepek."

"Dan mengrepe-grepe tubuhku seolah aku ini guci kesayanganmu? Tidak!" teriak nyaring dedek shinki di dekat kuping Yato dan segera tarik kerah baju sang dewa agak kasar.

"Fuhh! Yukine wa hidoi ne~" pemilik manik biru terang itu mengelus-elus bekas kepretan si blonde. "Aku kan tidak menganggapmu guci kesayanganku, tapi menganggapmu regalia kesayanganku.. hehee." ia malahan nyengir alay.

"Setidaknya ganti pakaian bulukmu itu. Berapa minggu kau tidak mencucinya huh? Jangan-jangan kau tak pernah mandi." Yukine melirik curiga pada penampakan _ndoro_ -nya.

"Ahh~ pakaian ini.. menunggu tangan mesra Yukine-chan untuk membelainya bersama sabun." wajah tuan dewa berubah anjay bingit mencurigakan. Mungkin dalam bayangannya, ketika Yukine sibuk mencucikan bajunya, maka Yato berbaring santai telanjang di depan Yukine sambil memamerkan batang panasnya yang sedang mencapai puncak musim seminya. **Ehekk!**

"Sudah kubilang jangan memakai suffix itu di belakang namaku, dewa idiooot!" teriak anjay saking geramnya sang regalia akan tak kejeraan Yato atas pengkepretan tadi. "Apa?! Mencuci bajumu yang bau itu? Cuci saja sendiri. Bahkan kau berniat merepotkanku lagi." makin sinis saja ia pada sang dewa maso satu ini / **:'v** /

"Yukine~" mata si dewa sudah sok berkaca-kaca mo mewek.

"Hghh! Cepatlah Yato! Sebentar lagi malam akan tiba!" whutt? Cepet amat?! Yaa,, anggap saja pertarungannya tadi berjam-jam / **:'v** / Tahulah, Yukine itu kan takut akan kegelapan ~ siapa tahu sang dewa akan meninggalkannya sendirian karena panggilan tugas anjay demi 5 yen.

"Hiks, iyaa.." Yato sok pasang tampang memelas sambil jalan nunduk cokot-cokot(?) slayernya yang bisa dipastikan betapa asoinya bau iler dia di sana.

"Iya.. iyaaa~ Nanti aku cucikan." akhirnya luluh juga si blonde setelah perdebatan bathin akan kebaikan Yato yang mempertahankannya meski ia gaki nakal dulu— dengan muka belush-belush / **:''3** /

"Ho..hontoni kau akan mencucikan bajuku?" muka si jersey-god berubah super sumringah. "Aahh, haik haik, Yukine sayank, majikanmu nan hebat dan penuh welas asih ini tau kau masih saja takut gelap seperti kodomo." ia berlari kecil hampiri Yukine.

"Semoga Kofuku menyediakan makanan enak. Perutku lapar sekali ne~" Yato langsung usap-usap perut penuh penghayatan. Dan imajiliarnya segera melayang pada ayam-ayam sekseh yang menari telanjang menggoda Yato. / **Yaoloh** / "Yukine, belajarlah memasak agar aku bisa tertarik padamu dan memperistrimu." asal jeplak saja dewa satu ini sambil ngitung recehan ¥5 yang ia dapat hari ini.

 **#** **NGING** **~  
**  
Telinga Yukine terasa berdengung mendengar kalimat Yato.

"Apa kau bilang? Huh! Pertama, aku tak takut gelap!" Yukine sok berkilah, padahal Yato tahu apa yang kau fikirkan, adek manis. / **:"3/**

"Kedua, aku laki-laki, bodoh! Mana mungkin menjadi istri dan— dan—" maka si shinki pun _blushing_ parah sambil tunjuk-tunjuk horor Yato. "— berhentilah bercanda, Yato!" ia injak keras kaki sang dewa miskin dan segera berlari cepat meninggalkan makhluk bertitle dewa bencana tersebut.

"WADOOUUWWW! KAKIKU! KAKIKU REMUK! AMBULANS! MANA AMBULANS!" Begitulah ke-lebai-an dewa satu ini yang dimusuhi Bishamon hanya gegara salah paham. / **ceilee** /

"Dewa idiot satu itu selalu saja bercanda di saat tidak tepat." Yukine menggerutu sambil berlari, sesekali ia pegang dadanya yang bergemuruh anjay /eaaa.. dramaaa~ :"v/ Oh yah, tentu saja Yuki kesal akan kalimat Yato yang super santai itu entah kenapa, yang kerap menggodanya setiap hari membuat Yukine jadi baper. / **uhukk!/**

 **#** **CINGKLING** **!**

Seketika Yato mendengar bunyi lonceng kecil khas beserta bau kehadiran sosok yang ia kenal, dan tak ia sukai. 

**~)o(~ ~)0(~ ~)o(~ ~)o(~ ~)o(~ ~)o(~ ~)o(~ ~)o(~ ~)o(~ ~)o(~ ~)o(~**

 **PAINT MY LOVE**

~))O((~

 **Pair = Yatogami x Yukine**

 **Genre = YAOI – comedy romantic**

 **Warning = rate M 18+ , bahasa ajaib bertaburan**

 **DLDR**

 **~)o(~ ~)0(~ ~)o(~ ~)o(~ ~)o(~ ~)o(~ ~)o(~ ~)o(~ ~)o(~ ~)o(~ ~)o(~**

"Yukine!" ia lekas lari mencari Yukine. "Semoga dia tidak diganggu." Yato bergumam sambil lari susul Yukine. Begitu ia sudah dekat, benar saja, Yukine sedang di dekati oleh sesosok Nora yang merupakan mantan regalia Yato. "Jangan ganggu Yukine." Yato langsung pasang tampang serius sambil peluk Yukine.

"Ck! Apa Ya—to ..?" Dan tiba-tiba manik senja keemasan itu melebar disertai pipi merona tatkala Yato lekas saja memeluknya, menjauhkan ia dari mantan regalia majikannya tersebut.

'Aku tak tahu aroma nya sewangi ini ' batin si gaki blonde. Eaaa~ baru sadarkah kau nak Yuki, jika aroma Yato memang enak? Bahkan Hiyori saja mengakui hal itu. Aroma yang khas hingga para ayakashi pun mengincarnya karena hal te-es-be. Dan yah— korbanmu pasti mengetahuinya, siap-siap saja dengan kilahan anjaymu nanti... hehe.

Mata Yato masih nyalang tajam menunjukkan ketidaksukaannya pada makhluk di hadapannya. Ia memank telah melepaskan Nora karena beberapa kejadian tak enak dulunya.

"Untuk apa kau mendatangi kami? Aku tak ingin melukaimu hanya karena kau berusaha mencelakai Yukine." eaaa~ si dewa pailit segera berubah super-protektif bila menyangkut regalianya yang sekarang ia jaga penuh.

"Yukine, kau kenapa malah memerah pipimu? sang majikan menoleh ke si blonde. "Apa kau kedinginan? Makanya belilah jaket yang lebih tebal." disentuhnya pipi Yukine yang dipikirnya sedang kedinginan.

"A-Apa? Pipi ? Ah, tidak ada apa-apa." Yukine mendengus pelan sambil palingkan wajahnya ke samping. Ia baru saja berpikir betapa wanginya aroma tubuh Yato, wangi yang kadang ia katakan sebagai bau keringat yang tak sedap. Maklum, cuncun. / **:v** /

"Jangan memancingku, Yato. Aku tahu kau bisa membaca pikiranku." akibat kesal, shinki blonde itu melepaskan pelukan Yato dan sipitkan mata tajam ke arah ndoro-nya. Ia baru saja ingat jika pikirannya terbagi dengan sang majikan. Hhrrghh.

"Aku? Memancing? Kapan?" Yato belagak inosens.

"Dasar bodoh!" muka belush-belush segera disembunyikan karrna Yukine baru menyadari hal tersebut. Yuki keruan berlari terlebih dahulu dan **#** **srek** .. lampu di taman mati tiba-tiba, menyisakan teriakan kecil Yukine dan tubrukan pada tubuh Yato. Huehee~~dasar ayakashi kecil jahil. Tenang, dia bukan tipe siluman pengganggu kok.

"Yukine! Kau tidak ap— HUAKKHH!" belum komplit tu kalimat, Yato sudah mendapati si gaki nakal nemplok lagi di dadanya. Eehehee~ lucky, batin Yato. 

"Y-Yato..ayo pergi .."

Ffiufh, untung saja Nora tau diri dan buruan minggat dari scene agar tidak jadi pengganggu. / **:v** /

"Haahh~ maa~ maa~ kau ini .. makanya jangan jauh-jauh dariku, Yukine." ujarnya sok kebapakan, si dewa ber-jersey meng- _ **pat pat**_ kepala Yukine pelan. "Ikku yo~" dan mereka berjalan berdempetan— sebab Yukine mungkin masih ketar-ketir bila dicolek siluman karena ini sudah menjelang larut malam— menuju rumah Kofuku.

"Aku tidak apa-apa." Yukine berjalan di samping Yato sambil masih memegang erat lengan baju sang dewa, meski terdengar nadanya gemetar— mungkin hawa-hawa ketakutannya masih terasa (?) dan helaan nafas lega terdengar tatkala lampu taman akhirnya menyala kembali.

 **#** **SNIF** **...SNIF** . Si pirang mengendus perlahan aroma nyaman dari tubuh Yato tanpa sepengetahuan pemiliknya sepanjang perjalanan, melupakan jika sang dewa tahu apa yang kini ia pikirkan. Toh momen begini kan jarang terjadi. Hehe ~

 **SKIP SAJA ~~  
**

**#DI RUMAH KOFUKU, TEPATNYA DI KAMAR MEREKA~**

"Yato .. kau benar-benar ingin tidur berdua denganku?" Yukine melirik Yato setelah ia menjauhkan tubuhnya. Kini keduanya sudah anteng di kamar sambil sang regalia duduk manis di depan meja belajar dan mata keemasan itu nampak memicing curiga.

"Yukine~ aku ini kan mastermu, ditambah aku ini dewa hebat yang sangat ditakuti semua makhluk -uhukk— dakara koso~ kau harus tidur se-futon denganku." demikianlah penjelasan anjay yang— isshh, macam apa tuh?! / **:"v** /

"Hghh~" Yukine berasa lelah kokoro.

"Aku.. ingin melindungimu, Yukine.." ucapannya sih oke en menyentuh hati.. tapi napa tu muka mencurigakan bingit yak penampakannya? Ditambah ampe mimisan gaje segala. / **XD** /

 **#** **BLUSH** **!**

Yukine kontan saja belush-belush lagi.

"Me-Melindungi ku?" Oke, Yukine nampaknya masuk perangkap Yato sejenak dengan muka terpana,- namun melihat adanya aura mencurigakan, apalagi raut wajah sang dewa miskin satu ini— errrr~

"A—apa-apa'an itu, Yato? Jangan berkata yang tidak-tidak , bodoh!" akhirnya si blonde 'ngeh' juga. Wkwkwk! "Apanya yang melindungi? Justru aku yang senjata sucimu inilah yang selalu melindungimu. Huhh!" tampang narsess dikeluarkan sambil buang muka ke samping beserta _**pout**_ kecil untuk mempermanis pun tercipta pada bibir mungil regalia.

"Yukine hidoi~" protes si dewa.

"Hahh~ baiklah, kali ini kuizinkan." Yukine mungkin sedang malas berdebat panjang tinggi luas, dan buruan berdiri , untuk kemudian tebarkan dua futon yang berdampingan . Lalu ia tatap Yato dengan muka arogan. "Mandi sana! Kau sangat bau , Yato!" tunjuknya ke sang majikan, tak sopan. / **pfftt!/**

Yato memandangi dua futon yang kini dijejer dengan muka mewek anjay. 'Ini tidak sesuai skenario yang kuinginkan,' batin si dewa kecewa.

"Aku maunya mandi dengan Yukine!" **#** **PLOP** **!** dan Yato pun tetiba nemplok manis di futon itu, watados sekalee.

"Haahh?" si shinki membelalakkan iris senja keemasannya.

"Pokoknya kalau Yukine tidak memandikanku, maka aku tak mau mandi! Yada! Yada dayo!" ia malah sok manja plus keras kepala. Tubuhnya sudah ngerungkel ala neko beserta mata blink-blink ke regalia-nya.

 **~)o(~ ~)0(~ ~)o(~ ~)o(~ ~)o(~ ~)o(~ ~)o(~ ~)o(~ ~)o(~ ~)o(~ ~)o(~**

 **PAINT MY LOVE**

~))O((~

 **Pair = Yatogami x Yukine**

 **Genre = YAOI – comedy romantic**

 **Warning = rate M 18+ , bahasa ajaib bertaburan**

 **DLDR**

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

 **~)o(~ ~)0(~ ~)o(~ ~)o(~ ~)o(~ ~)o(~ ~)o(~ ~)o(~ ~)o(~ ~)o(~ ~)o(~**

 **Apakah Yato sukses bisa mandi bareng dedek Yukine?**

 **Eaaa~ pada mengharap lemon di kamar mandi, gak? :"v**

 **Panteng terus ff nya yak! Nyehehhe~**

 **Silahkan yang mo tebar keripik, apapun rasanya.**

 **Auth udah siap es teh selalu di sini /:"3**

 **Yang mo kenalan ama auth nya juga boleh #DHUEZZ!**

 **Dan credit for** **Syari Putri Haliyani** **yang membuat berhasilnya ini cerita, krn ini aslinya sih dari ROLEPLAY ama dia.**

 **Syari sebagai auth Yukine dan gw auth Yato #SLAP**  
||

 **Jaa~ matta ne~**

 **===RYUU===**


	3. Paint 3

Noragami murni milik **Adachi Toka.**

Gw cm minjem bentar doank char-charnya.

* * *

 **~)o(~ ~)0(~ ~)o(~ ~)o(~ ~)o(~ ~)o(~ ~)o(~ ~)o(~ ~)o(~ ~)o(~ ~)o(~**

 **PAINT MY LOVE**

~))O((~

 **ll**

 **ll**

 **Pair = Yatogami x Yukine**

 **Genre = YAOI – comedy romantic**

 **Warning = rate M 18+ , bahasa ajaib bertaburan**

 **ll**

 **ll**

 **Inilah saat si dewa yang disalahpahami banyak kalangan sebagai**

 **God of Calamity alias dewa bencana merasakan perasaan yang**

 **aneh bila di dekat Regalianya, Yukine.**

 **Dan ternyata si Shinki sudah merasakan perasaan ajaib tersebut terlebih dahulu. Dasar dewa lola. XD**

 **ll**

 **ll**

 **DLDR**

 **~)o(~ ~)0(~ ~)o(~ ~)o(~ ~)o(~ ~)o(~ ~)o(~ ~)o(~ ~)o(~ ~)o(~ ~)o(~**

* * *

Astagaaaa Yatooo! Yukine memijit dahinya frustasi akan sikap manja sang majikan satu ini. Apa dosanya hingga ia ditakdirkan bersama dewa perang namun miskin satu ini?!

"Terserah! Kalau begitu jangan dekat-dekat denganku, dasar jorok!" Regalia pirang itu langsung gelungkan tubuhnya di bawah selimut membelakangi si dewa mesum/uhuk!/, tak mau menuruti keinginan manja Yato. WTF?! Memandikan?! Yang benar sajaaaa! Trus kau mau memamerkan batang perkasa mu itu di depan shinki kesayanganmu hee, Ya-to~

'Jangan berbalik.. jangan berbalik, Yukine~' Dan sekiranya itu bathin Yuki saat ini. Ia tak mau bertemu muka dengan sang majikan, wajah manja nan menyebalkan , namun menawan di satu sisi. Widiihh~

Gelisah, basah—basah, mendesah—desah, ahh ahh— begitulah alam pikir Yato yang sedang belingsatan bingung karena tak bisa tidur.

"Unnh~"

Yato melirik sebelahnya, kok enak kali yak nyenyak tidur gitu, sedangkan dirinya bengong begini. Yato gak tau, padahal si blonde pun sama seperti dirinya— tak bisa lelap. Cuma bedanya, blonde manis itu bisa tetap berusaha anteng.

"Unn~"

Karena bosan, maka... – ROLLING.. ROLLING... – Yato pun gelundungan ke samping sampai menempel ke regalianya.

PLOP! tubuh Yato pun menempel semvurna di punggung si gaki.

Oke, tetiba saja tubuh Yukine menegang mendapati satu kehangatan nemplok manis di punggungnya. Melirik ke samping dengan sudut matanya, sang regalia menggigit bibir bawahnya perlahan dan mencoba pejamkan mata.

"Kh.."

Yukine memilih diam daripada berteriak anjay dan membuat sifat manja Yato bakal kumat, namun di satu sisi, pipi putihnya yang merona tak bisa disingkirkan seenaknya.

"Unn~" Yato kembali melenguh manja, beserta muka si dewa nemplok manis di punggung Yukine.

Yukine bisa rasakan degup jantungnya lebih cepat terpompa. Oke, dadanya sesak sekarang dan dikeheningan tempat tersebut, hanya ada suara nafas Yukine yang...tak tenang, mungkin terdengar sedikit memburu?

Suasana nya jadi awkward sekali.  
"Haunnhh~"

PLOP! Tetiba saja kaki dan tangan Yato sudah anteng nemplok memeluk tubuh Yukine

"Bzzzz... zzz... zzzzz... rrrrhhh... zzzrrrhhh..."

WANJAY! Yato ternyata berhasil tidur! Lihat saja, sekarang dia yang tidur, tapi si Yukine pasti cecenutan di sebelahnya , pfftt! Dasar dewa anjay, seenaknya ganggu makhluk lain tapi sehabis itu malahan enak sangat tidur dengan inosennya.

"Zzzrrhh... zzzrrrghhhh.." njiirr! Pake acara ngorok segala plus wajah ndusel di tengkuk si regalia.

'W-what the— YA-TOO! MATI KAU!' Begitulah kira-kira pikiran sang gaki sudah beneran kesal , dan telah dibuktikan dengan pelipisnya ditenggeri siku-siku merah.

GRAB!

Yukine menggigit tangan Yato keras dengan ganasnya hingga sang dewa terbangun dan regalia blonde itu pun bangun disertai raut muka tertekuk.

"HOWAAA! TANGANKU! TANGANKUUU! AMBULANS!" seperti biasa, si dewa selalu alay tiap dianarkis shinki-nya.

"Sudah kubilang jangan dekat-dekat padaku, Yato! Khhh.. Kau bau sekali .." gaki blonde merutuk kesal sambil buang muka ke samping. Andai Yato tau— tadi sang bocah sempat tak tenang gegara insiden templokan wajah sang dewa.. ppfftt.

"Hee? Aku ... di mana?" sang dewa kerjap-kerjapkan mata lalu kucek biar balik ke bumi.

"Ck, lebih baik aku mandi untuk menghilangkan kuman yang kau tempelkan padaku." Yukine langsung berdiri dan melivir ke kamar mandi. Mukanya masih ditekuk kesal, dan Yuki buka pakaiannya lalu lempar ke tempat pengumpulan.

"Yukine?" ... SIIIIINNGG ~ KRIK.. KRIKK.. Tak ada jawaban karena kamar sudah kosong tanpa Yato nyadar kalo si blonde telah pergi ke kamar mandi.

Yu..yukine! Apa kau dalam bahaya?!" si anjay Yato mendengar suara klontang dari arah kamar mandi dan memburu cepat ke sana dan segera di dobrak.

BRAKK!/

TUING TUING~ tampaklah pemandangan tubuh volos shinki manis sedang mengambil gayung yang terjatuh tadi.

"A..ano~ kenapa tidak ajak-ajak?" si dewa nyoba ngeles elit. Errr—beneran keliatan elit kan? Kan? Kaann?

Yukine mendongak kala mendengar suara yang ia kenali karena posisi si shinki tengah merunduk guna mengambil gayung yang tadi jatuh penuh elegannya.. wkwk.

BLUUUSSSSHHHHHHHH~ /)

"Ya-Yato! Kenap— pergi kau dari sini, dasar dewa mesuuummm!" Yukine sukses melempar gayung yang ada di tangan ke arah Yato, kemudian disusul sabun, sikat gigi dan pastanya, lalu kaos, jeans kotor , celana dalamnya sekalian juga keranjang pakaian kotor.

"HOWAAAA!" Yato tak sempat menghindar dan menerima semua bombandir regalianya dengan penuh ketulusan.

"Dasar bodoh!" sang shinki lekas berbalik membelakangi. Ia mencoba menahan amarahnya yang akan meledak sebentar lagi. Inilah alasan mengapa dia ingin tinggal di tempat Hiyori, tapi bila si dewa yang sudah memberinya nama Yukine tersebut tak ada bersama nya.. rasanya— hampa.

Daaannn~ sang dewa nyentrik berbaju jersey pun telah tertimbun berbagai benda yang dilemvar regalianya.

'Aku tak bisa mandi dengan tenang. Hhaahhh~" hela nafas sang regalia, berat sambil elus tulang belikat kiri bertorehkan nama nya— Yuki.

"Yuki—ne..." Yato mengintip tubuh mulus si blonde yang memunggunginya melalui celah kancut yang anteng nangkring di kepalanya. "Yukine - kirei na~" halah! Malah nambah perkara aja pake bilang si blonde cantekk. Dasar maso ato gimana sih kau, To?

"Hhrrkkhhh ..." Yukine benar-benar menguarkan aura-nya yang sungguh menyeramkan, beserta tubuh gemetar menahan marah dan malu luar biasa, eh, eh, lihat saja, telinganya memerah.

"Ya—to ... " Disertai nada dalam, Yukine tundukkan wajahnya, kemudian membathin anjay betapa malunya dia telah terlihat dalam keadaan telanjang begini oleh majikannya sendiri.

TAP!

Saat Yato asyik fan-boyingan , BUHAH!, Yuki sedang berada di depan si dewa beserta aura mencekam, raut mengerikan dan langsung layangkan tendangan ke muka dewa perang tersebut penuh kebrutalan sambil teriakkan, "PERGILAH YANG JAUH, MESUUMM!"

"HUAKKSS!" Yato langsung melayang sikit terkena jurus tendangan tanpa bayangan ala Huang Fei Hung. /sopo iku?/ .. "Mu..muka tampankuuu!" segera ia meraba-raba wajahnya, takut mungkin pipinya peot sebelah atau hidungnya hilang ke dalam tanpa ia sadari.

"Hhahh.. hh. Dasar bodoh.. hghh..hiks..ugh." tetiba si blonde menyeka airmata yang numpang narses menggunakan punggung tangan, kasar. Suerrrr.. Yuki maluuu sangat tadi.

"Ehh?" tuan dewa melihat Yukine menangis, lalu ia hentikan tingkah anjay nya dan menghampiri. "Yu..yuki—ne .."

* * *

 **~)o(~ ~)0(~ ~)o(~ ~)o(~ ~)o(~ ~)o(~ ~)o(~ ~)o(~ ~)o(~ ~)o(~ ~)o(~**

 **PAINT MY LOVE**

~))O((~

 **ll**

 **ll**

 **Pair = Yatogami x Yukine**

 **Genre = YAOI – comedy romantic**

 **Warning = rate M 18+ , bahasa ajaib bertaburan**

 **ll**

 **ll**

 **DLDR**

 **~)o(~ ~)0(~ ~)o(~ ~)o(~ ~)o(~ ~)o(~ ~)o(~ ~)o(~ ~)o(~ ~)o(~ ~)o(~**

* * *

TAPP! Sang dewa memeluk regalianya. "Gomen ne, aku membuat Yukine menangis." ujarnya memakai suara lembut. "Tapi.. bukan berarti aku iseng atau apa.. karena aku.. aku selalu menyukai Yukine.. aku.. aku rapuh tanpa Yukine.."

Jiahh! Si dewa anjay malahan umbar kata-kata romantis. Yaeyalah, ente gak bakal bisa apa-apa tanpa Yukine karena dia kan senjata andalanmu, To.

"Huh tentu saja , aku kan senjata suci yang selalu membantumu." muka songong pun telah mengembalikan scene romans ke scene jleb.

Gaki tsundere itu lirikan mata ke samping dengan muka belush-belush, dan ia pout-kan kecil bibir mungilnya mendengar kata 'rapuh' Yato .

"Ne~ jangan menangis lagi yah. Gomen ne~" Yato mengusap airmata Yuki.

"Itu karena ulahmu juga, bodoh!" bentak kasar sang regalia sambil tonjok lengan sang dewa seenaknya.

"Kau tak tahu betapa malunya aku saat kau melihatku dengan wajah menjijikkan seperti para ayakashi diluaran sana !" gaki blonde melototkan manik keemasannya ke arah Yato, ia lupa, suerrr... Yuki lupa kalau majikannya tengah memeluk tubuh bugil seksehnya. "Itu - membuatku... malu." Yukine merasa tubuhnya menciut.

"Apa—aku sebaiknya pergi saja agar kau tenang dan enak?" ia menatap manik jingga Yuki yang masih basah sambil melepaskan pelukannya.

GREPP! Yukine memeluk kembali tubuh Yato erat-erat.

"J-Jangan salah paham, bukannya tak mau kau pergi tapi— tapi aku ... tak mau kau lihat .." ia seperti mencicit di akhir. Maksudnya si blonde sih, tak mau yato melihat batangnya yang unyu.. ppfftt!

Wajah Yato mendongo ketika mendengar kata demi kata dari mulut sang shinki. Ditambah penampakan wajah super oenyoh to the max Yukine yang bikin kokoro si dewa cecenutan asoi.

SREETT! Yato mendongakkan wajah super kawaeh itu. "Yukine~ kenapa harus malu? Aku ini mastermu.." Yato memberikan suara lembutnya agar si regalia tenang. "... Bukankah aku berhak tau segala yang ada pada shinki ku sendiri ne~?" kini dielus-elusnya pipi blushing Yukine sambil mimisan. Yaelah, To!

"Percayakan saja dirimu pada mastermu ini, Yuki—" CHUU~ si dewa anjay nekat kecup bibir sang regalia. "... a..a..a..anoo.. kalau.. kau ingin mengkepret mukaku atau apa... si..silahkan!" nah kan, sekarang jadi panik sendiri karena tak mengira bakal bertindak seedan itu.

Oke, Yukine syok pemirsah! Ia ternganga begitu elitnya. Bagaimana mungkin bibir virginnya selama 14 tahun telah dinodai oleh seonggok makhluk bernama dewa mesum nan miskin yang nama gendernya sama dengannya!

"Go..gomen! Itu.. itu tadi .. tadi .. refleks! .. karena aku.. aku... suki?" God of Calamity melirihkan kata paling akhir , sebab.. mungkin tak yakin sendiri akan ucapannya?

"Bi-Bibirkuuuu! Grrrrrr ! Yato! Kau benar-benar dewa idiot dan juga mesum! Arggghh! Ciuman pertamakuuuuu!" Yukine jambak surai pirangnya, sangat frustasi. "Ugh.. sudahlah! Aku mandi saja!" si blonde lekas dorong keras tubuh majikannya dan ia melivir ke kamar mandi, kemudian lekas tutup pintunya.

Si dewa melongo dirinya cuma ditinggal melipir tanpa digubris akan kelanjutan nasibnya.

"Bibirkuuu.. hahhh~ " Gyut~ ia kulum bibir bawahnya disertai muka merah, dan sesekali ia sentuh bibirnya menggunakan ujung telunjuk. Oke, ia mulai berpikiran tentang pembicaraan para gadis soal.. ciuman pertama yang romantis. Haihh, dasar Yukine penguping. "Kesan buruk pada ciuman pertamaku .."

Ahh mungkin Yukine berharap setidaknya Yato harus sedikit menyelipkan keromantisan serta menghayati, mungkin?! Yukine berasa pengen mewek anjay dan mengkepret siapapun.

"Yu..Yukineee?! Kenapa? Apa.. apa ciumanku buruk? Mau diulang lagi?" Yato sibuk ketokin pintu dengan brutal, siapa tau Yukine bunuh diri di dalam karena kurang puas akan ciuman si dewa yang ngasal gak ada bau-bau romantisnya. Ahh dia lupa, Yukine sudah mati sejak semula mereka bertemu.

Bagaimana pun juga ini masalah harga diri meeennn bila ia dianggap kurang becus masalah ciuman. Seolah, dia amatir setelah ribuan tahun. Harga diri dewa meenn...! Dewa getohh!

"Yukineee! Ayo kita ulang! Aku janji akan berikan yang maaaniissss dan fluffy-fluffy untukmu! Yukineee!" tangannya sibuk gedorin pintu yang tak bergerak barang secuilpun.

"Berisik Yato! Hentikan itu, kau akan merusak pintunya, bodoh!" Yukine berteriak kesal sambil lempar bangku kecil ke arah pintu.

"Ohh.. ok.. ok.. aku akan pelan.." Yato merespon, dan ia ketuk-ketuk pelan pintu kamar mandi sambil bisik-bisik asoi(?)

"Grrrr ... dewa idiot satu itu, apa dia tak paham juga apa yang kurasakan ..arrghh ..!" tuan shinki menggosok kasar bibirnya dengan punggung tangan penuh kesan suram menyelimutinya. Hhhh ~ Yukine masih frustasi hanya bisa jeduk-jedukkan pelan kepalanya pada dinding kamar mandi.

"Yukine~ ayo kita ciuman lagi yok~ akan aku berikan ciuman yang paling hebat yang tak bisa ditandingi dewa manapun.." suara lirihnya nyaris mendecit sambil ketuk pelan pintu itu, pfftt!

"Sudahlah Yato. Tak usah memaksakan diri tentang memperbaiki ciuman agar lebih baik lagi!" ujar Yukine, sarat akan nada sinis banget. Bwahah!

"Yukineeee~ " si dewa masih membisiki pintunya. "Cepat mandinya yah.. aku akan tunggu kehadiranmu (yoloh bahasanya) di kamar kita. Oke Yukine-chan? Muahh.. muuaahh!"

* * *

 **~)o(~ ~)0(~ ~)o(~ ~)o(~ ~)o(~ ~)o(~ ~)o(~ ~)o(~ ~)o(~ ~)o(~ ~)o(~**

 **PAINT MY LOVE**

~))O((~

 **ll**

 **ll**

 **Pair = Yatogami x Yukine**

 **Genre = YAOI – comedy romantic**

 **Warning = rate M 18+ , bahasa ajaib bertaburan**

 **ll**

 **ll**

 **DLDR**

 **ll**

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

 **~)o(~ ~)0(~ ~)o(~ ~)o(~ ~)o(~ ~)o(~ ~)o(~ ~)o(~ ~)o(~ ~)o(~ ~)o(~**

 **Nah—kira-kira Yato bakal bisa sukses bujuk Yukine utk ciuman lagi gak? Atau mungkin malahan lebih dari itu? Eaaa~ spoiler dikit.**

 **Maap kalo agak lama apdetnya, karena kesibukan gw plus kmrn baru aja sakit ampe duduk lama aja gak bisa, hehe.**

 **Oya, sebelum aku lupa ngucap, makasih untuk** **Syari Putri Haliyani** **yang asoi banget udah bantu gw soal Yukine.**

 **Karena ini emank aslinya dari sebuah RP di sebuah grup khusus yaoi di FB :** **Yaoi Roleplay for Fujodanshi Indonesia** **(siapa tau ada yang nanyak :v)**

 **Semoga kalian suka dan menunggu kelanjutan kisahnya, karena- gw tau kalian para fujodanshi pasti membutuhkan asupan kan? kan? kan? jyehehe~**

 **Big thx yg udh komen : kumiko Ve, seenju, Nada 1505**

 **Ditunggu komen lainnya yak, jangan malu-malu.**

 **Segitu aja en nantiin chapter mendatang yak.**

 **\0-0/**

 **See ya next chapter**

 **ll**

 **ll**

 **^*^RYUU KENZO^*^**


	4. Paint 4

Noragami murni milik **Adachi Toka.**

Gw cm minjem bentar doank char-charnya.

Basic fanfic ini adalah sebuah roleplay yg gw mainin ama patner rp gw bernama **Syari Putri Haliyani** disebuah grup rp yaoi di FB, **Yaoi Roleplay for Fujodanshi Indonesia.**

* * *

 **~)o(~ ~)0(~ ~)o(~ ~)o(~ ~)o(~ ~)o(~ ~)o(~ ~)o(~ ~)o(~ ~)o(~ ~)o(~**

 **PAINT MY LOVE**

~))O((~

 **Pair = Yatogami x Yukine**

 **Genre = YAOI – comedy romantic**

 **Warning = rate M 18+ , bahasa ajaib bertaburan**

 **Inilah saat si dewa yang disalahpahami banyak kalangan sebagai**

 **God of Calamity alias dewa bencana merasakan perasaan yang**

 **aneh bila di dekat Regalianya, Yukine.**

 **Dan ternyata si Shinki sudah merasakan perasaan ajaib tersebut terlebih dahulu. Dasar dewa lola. XD**

 **DLDR**

 **~)o(~ ~)0(~ ~)o(~ ~)o(~ ~)o(~ ~)o(~ ~)o(~ ~)o(~ ~)o(~ ~)o(~ ~)o(~**

* * *

Sang regalia blonde melirik sinis ke arah pintu. Apa sih yang dipikirkan dewa mesum satu itu? Yukine tak habis pikir soal Yato yang terang-terangan ingin mengulang ciuman keduanya.

Apa dia sudah pergi? Sepertinya iya. Yukine menghembuskan nafas lega. Shinki pirang itu akhirnya melanjutkan mandi selama sepuluh menit... hehe, gak usah lama-lama lah.

KLEP! ... TAP... TAP...

"Hwaahh... segar—gwaaaa! Yato! Kau mengagetkanku, bodoh!" langsung lempar handuk basah yang tadi baru ia uselkan pada rambutnya ke muka Yato yang bertampang mencurigakan ke arahnya.

"Berhenti menatapku dengan wajah menjijikkan itu, Yato!" merinding dangdut juga sih kalau diperhatikan tampang si dewa saat ini.

"Yukine kau lamaaa~" muka sok mau mewek dengan bibir pout manja Yato segera menyambut si regalia yang keluar dari kamar mandi. Benar-benar bikin malu komunitas dewa saja.

"Hunghh~ hungghh~"

#sniff... sniff... Yato menciumi handuk bekas dipakai Yukine. "... aahhhh~" muka sumringah bahagia sambil sok blush-blush anjay mencurigakan. "... bau Yukine~ huummm~" kembali ia hirup aroma handuk yang dilemvar si blonde barusan.

"Menjijikkan!" langsung tatap jijay Yato dan segera berlalu di samping sang dewa yang malah endus-endus aroma tubuhnya dari handuk tersebut.

"Aku... aku akan tidur dengan handuk ini. Huummm..." kembali hirup sambil mupeng anjay. "Tidurku bakal nyenyak. Mama... Papa, aku berada di syurga..." halah, To.

"Hentikan itu, Yato. Kau terlihat idiot jika terus-terusan melakukan hal itu!" Yukine melirik sekilas, kemudian melivir ke kamar [rasanya kamar mandi ama kamar beda] dan mulai obrak abrik lemari guna mencari baju yang biasa ia gunakan. Maklum, bajunya berasa sama semua... ppfftt!

"Kalau kau tak mau aku mengendus handukmu, bagaimana kalau aku mengendus langsung ke sumbernya saja?

"Yatooo! Dimana semua bajukuu?!" teriakan si blonde tak bisa tertahan lagi mendapati tak ada secuilpun bajunya yang hanya beberapa itu di lemari.

#PLOPP!

Yato nemvlok manja ke Yukine kayak gak ada kapoknya tuh dewa meski dikepret berbagai gaya sekalipun. "Yukine sayaaank~ berhubung kau kehabisan baju... gimana bila kita tidur telanjang saja. Ne?"

#TUING! TUING!  
Yato bergerak cepat membuang semua pakaian jersey yang melekat di tubuhnya, berdiri pede di depan Yukine—telanjang.

"Ayo kita kompakan begini, Yukine-chan!" muka super pede dengan pupil mata sudah membentuk bintang gede sambil ia berkacak pinggang sok cakep.

"A-Apa?! Jangan harap, idiot!" si regalia blushing tiba-tiba dan lempar handuk yang tadi nemplok di pinggangnya ke arah muka Yato.

"Pakai bajumu, Ya—gwaaa! Handukku..! Kembalikan handukku!" ia lekas rebut handuk yang sempat nemplok manja di wajah Yato sambil tutupin anunya nan mungil terekspos jelas.

Dan adegan Yuki menggapai handuknya pun terjadi hingga tubuh si regalia malah jatuh menimpa sang dewa—yang diyakini itu ulah sengaja Yato yang menjegal kaki sang shinki. Bwahah!

#BRUK!

Oke, Yukine berusaha loading karena kini ia rasakan susuanu yang terasa janggal telah menyentuh bagian paha dalamnya. You know lah...

Ahh mari kita reka ulang adegan asoi berikut... Yukine cuma pakai handuk, sedangkan Yato sudah telanjang kotak (bukan bulat lagi), lalu dikarenakan Yukine bertingkah gaje , dia malah lemvar tu handuk satu-satunya yang melekat di tubuh dia ke Yato yang pastinya takkan mau kembalikan tu handuk. Dan terjadilah adegan sang regalia malah jatuh menerjang si dewa, dan kondisi mrk? sama-sama telanjang segitiga (ganti lagi).

"HOAAKKHH!" si dewa sigap nerima tubuh Yukine nan imut mulus. Untung saja jatoh di atas futon. Di kala sedang cecenutan tuh punggung, Yato merasa ada susuanu bergerak-gerak di selangkangannya.

#NYOOOTTT~

Wajah Yato seketika memerah beserta ekspresi mencurigakan memandang Yukine. "A..ano.. etto.. et—tto~ pipip kita sedang berkenalan.. hehee," ia pun nyengir manis agar tidak perlu dimesumi bogeman sang shinki.

#DUAGHHH!

Dan adegan bogeman mentah—belum dimasak—pada dagu Yato pun terjadi oleh Yukine yang segera saja bangkit dari pmbaringannya disertai muka merah super luar biasa. Astagaaaa! Benda apa tadi yang tetiba menyentuh permukaan paha dalamnya?!

"D-DASAR MESUMM!" teriak si shinki sambil meringkuk membelakangi Yato. Tentu saja Yukine sangat malu luar biasa, pasalnya ia dimesumi oleh majikannya sendiri dan—gendernya sama! ..ppfftt!

" Ya-Yato?" Yukine mendengar sang dewa nampak kesakitan. "Yato, kau baik-baik saja, kan?" kini ia mulai cemas, namun belum mau menoleh juga.

Yato masih terbaring telentang dengan wajah yang dikitari burung dan bintang menari-nari. "Haahh~ aku mati~ aku mati~" suaranya bergetar. "Apakah kau—shinigami-san?" ia malah sok ngelantur.

"Yatoo! Jangan bercanda bodoh! Aku tanya kau baik-baik saja?!" Oke, ia mulai cemas, maka dari itu, Yukine memilih berbalik dan merangkak mendekati sang dewa.

"Shi..shinigami-san~ tolong~ tolong sampaikan pada shinki-ku tersayang.. bahwa aku.. aku.. uhukk! Uhukk!" ini beneran sok terbatuk biar menyayat hati. "Aku.. aku men.. men.. cin.. uhukk! ... aahhh~" ia pun tidak lagi bergerak, namun batang-kun miliknya berkedut-kedut mengeras kokoh di posisi telentang tersebut. Buhah!

* * *

 **~)o(~ ~)0(~ ~)o(~ ~)o(~ ~)o(~ ~)o(~ ~)o(~ ~)o(~ ~)o(~ ~)o(~ ~)o(~**

 **PAINT MY LOVE**

~))O((~

 **Pair = Yatogami x Yukine**

 **Genre = YAOI – comedy romantic**

 **Warning = rate M 18+ , bahasa ajaib bertaburan**

 **DLDR**

 **~)o(~ ~)0(~ ~)o(~ ~)o(~ ~)o(~ ~)o(~ ~)o(~ ~)o(~ ~)o(~ ~)o(~ ~)o(~**

* * *

Si manis Yukine segera sweatdropped dibarengi sfx : krik.. krik.. krik..

"Yato ... Aku tidak sebodoh itu, kau tahu?" oh yeah, sungguh aktingmu sangat anjay Yato. Rasanya bukannya Yukine kasihan padamu dan mewek gaje, dia malah ilpil, sumpee!

"Pffttttt !" diluar dugaan, si blonde malahan menahan tawanya sambil rundukkan kepala. Bagus, itu bukannya terlihat angst-angst getoh, tapi justru jadi parody.

"Dasar idiot, bisakah kau bangun dan hentikan aktingmu, Yato?  
Aku tak percaya apa yang kau katakan tadi, bodoh!" Yukine melengoskan muka ke samping disertai belush-belush unyu ~ ia merasa Yato cuma bercanda saja soal cinta atau apalah itu tadi.

"Oii Yato!" ia tunyul-tunyul sesuanu yang menyembul dari area selatan sang dewa sambil muka kepo, bahkan wajahnya mndekat ke area tersebut, penasaran apakah itu?!

"Ahh~ Yukine~ apa itu kau?" Yato bernada sok sakratul maut. "Yukine sayank, se..sentuh lagi.. sentuh lagi yang barusan, nak. Itu.. itu rada—gatel. Sentuh dengan lembut, nak," suara dimirip-miripin aki-aki gemeter kedinginan.  
Tangan terjulur membelai wajah si regalia. "Aku.. aku selalu.. selalu.. men..mencin..cinta..i...—HIYORI!?"

Si dewa karuan aja bangun, panik, begitu sang empu nama yang barusan diserukannya muncul. Yeah, tetiba saja perempuan berambut panjang bernama Hiyori sudah nongol sambil mengibaskan ekornya.

"HUWAAAAA! MANA PAKAIANKU!?" panik karena tak ada pakaian, akhirnya Yato pun memeluk Yukine yang sama telanjangnya, sehingga mereka bisa saling menutupi area 'pipip' mereka berdua dari Hiyori.

Dan akhirnya terdengar teriakan syok dari Hiyori sekaligus gadis itu meloncat pulang meninggalkan Yato dan Yukine yang masih dalam posisi anjay bingit.

SFX krik-krik pun kembali terdengar beserta Yukine yang melongo di tempat, lebih tepatnya muka horor plus blush-bush anjay karena ketahuan telanjang—apalagi bersama Yato! Posisi watdefakh pulak! Bahh!

"H-Hiyori melihatnya .. Yato, kita... kita harus menyusul Hiyori!" Yukine kontan menatap Yato sambil pasang muka serius.

"Ini semua gara-gara kau, idiot! Aarrghhh! Hiyori akan salah paham dan tak mau menemui kita lagiiii!" si blonde pun lekas jambak-jambak surai Yato secara brutal.

"Tunggu! Apa kau bilang tadi? Kau mencintai siapa?" dan Yuki baru ngeh kalimat sang dewa sebelumnya #DEG! Hiyori? Mencintai Hiyori?!

"Kau benar-benar sialan, Yatooo!"

#DUAGHHH! Bogeman kedua pun mendarat di wajah tampan sang dewa berikut Yukine yang berlari sambil sambit jersey atas Yato dan memakainya secara sembrono.

Eaaaa...si shinki pirang ini merasakan dadanya nyut-nyutan nyeri sekarang. Di tengah malam, ia berlari sendirian dengan hanya... memakai atasan saja.

"YU..YUKINEEEEE! JANGAANN SUSUL HIYOREEEEE!" Yato yang kurang peka mengira Yukine lari untuk menyusul Hiyori beneran. Akhirnya ia sambit handuk yang tadi dipakai si blonde, lalu lilitkan ke pinggangnya, dan kemudian lari mengejar si regalia.

"YUKINE! YUUUKINEEE! JANGAN BERLARI SETENGAH TELANJAANG GETOOOO!" Yato horor juga membayangkan sang shinki tersayang lari tanpa memakai bawahan. Sumpee horor kalo bayangin itu gantungan kunci ajaib yukine bakal goyang asoi kanan kiri sekseh. Gimana kalo ada siluman mesum di jalan dan ingin mencabuli Yukine?!

"TIDAAAAKKKS! HARUS AKU DULU YANG CABULI YUKINEEE!" teriak Yato frustasi sambil terus kejar Yukine. Ahh, bisa kebayang kalo scene anjay ini disaksikan Bishamon, si judes itu bakal ngakak kejer nantinya. Bah!

"Jangan mengejarku, idioottt!" Yukine merasa susuanu karena ada Yato di belakangnya. Ia iseng tolehkan kepala dan mendapati—ppfftt—sosok sang dewa yang cuma memakai handuk di pinggang. Mau mandi, To?

#CKIITTTT~ kaki Yukine mengerem mendadak sambil terengah-engah.

"Hahh... hhh ... p-padahal aku... hahh... baru mandi..." disekanya keringat sambil senderkan punggung pada dinding. Untungny Yukine sejenis roh, jadi tak akan ada manusia satupun yang dapat melihatnya. Ia lirik Yato yang juga ikut berhenti.

"Kau—mencintai... Hiyori?" gaki blonde itu masih tak percaya tentang apa yang dikatakan yato kala di kamar tadi—entah cemburu pada Yato, atau ke Hiyori. Tapi karena Yuki masih voloz, maka ia mengira cemburu pada sang dewa yang menyukai gadis tersebut.

"Haahh... haahh... haahh..." si dewa pun melangkah mendekati shinki-nya. "Yu...hh...hhine... onegai..hh..." dia sambil ngos-ngosan. Maklumlah, tadi dia lari sambil teriak-teriak, kan?

#PLOKK

Yato menyentuh bahu si regalia sambil membungkukkan badan memuaskan ngos-ngosannya. "Oke... oke... tadi kau... tanya apa?" dewa berjersey itu mendongak ke Yukine, lalu tegakkan badan. "...soal aku mencintai... Hiyori?!" ia menatap wajah sang shinki yang seperti mo mewek. Atau—itu hanya imaji si dewa doang yah?

"Yukine~ mana mungkin aku bisa mencintai Hiyori bila kokoro-ku sudah full tank diisi satu nama saja?" nah kan , malah tambah ambigu. "Tenang saja, Yukine-chan. Aku tidak mencintai Hiyori. Kau tak perlu cemburu begitu. Hehee~" inget Yu~ pikiranmu terhubung ke majikanmu ini loh, hwe~hwee~

#BLUSHH! Tetiba saja wajah Yukine memerah anjay mendengarnya. Ughh ... ketahuaaannn!

"Siapa yang cemburu, bodoh?!" bentak Yuki kasar dan hendak bersikap anarkis ditemani bogeman lagi. Namun ia batalkan. Oke, Yuki ingat, pikirannya terhubung. Grooaaahhh! Yato tahuuuu! Bahkan mungkin dewa itu tahu jika ia benar-benar ketakutan hanya ditipu oleh majikannya tersebut. Makluumm,, regalia manis ini tuh polos, dan ia selalu penasaran akan hal-hal baru baginya yang dulu—semasa hidup—ia belum paham betul.

"Ck, kalau begitu, tak perlu kukatakan apapun padamu kan, Yato?" Yuki lengoskan muka ke samping , bahkan tak sadar kalau cuma memakai atasan doang.

"Yato," ditatapnya si dewa, kemudian menghela nafas berat. "Kau bisa kedinginan nanti. Ayo pulang," eaaa~ baru nyadar kalau Yato cuma pake handuk di pinggang.

#GREBB!

Yato memeluk sang regalia. "Jangan... pergi seperti tadi... Aku—cemas bila kau jauh dariku..." eaaa~ sudah momen lopidopi kah? "Aku... aku tak mau jika pipipmu itu... dilihat makhluk apapun! Bahkan lalatpun... dame da!" ahoii, posesif ala Yato yang anjay bingit!

"Hanya aku... hanya aku yang boleh... melihatnya... dan... memegangnya..." nadanya serius dan penuh penghayatan. Tapi Yu~ kalau kau mendongak, kau bakal melihat wajah mupeng mimisan anjay gile si dewa. Pfftt!

"Heh?" Yukine yang mendengarnya tentu saja berkedut kesal. Alasan anjay macam apa itu? Mau berusaha posesif ala babang Tachi, To?

"Tapi aku juga kedinginan, bodoh!" ia berkilah elit, tapi kenyataannya, ia yang hanya memakai atasan memang merasa gemetaran menggigil saat angin malah menyentuh permukaan kulitnya. Belum tentu karena ia mati, ia tak bisa merasakan sentuhan alam(heh?! ).

"Kau ini benar-benar merepotkan, Yato," sebuah senyum tipis sambil balas pelukan sang dewa, ia tak sadar jika Yato tengah menampakkan wajah mupeng mimisannya.

Seme yang baik adalah seme yang posesif, Yu~ "Errnhh~ Yukine~" nada manja dilantunkan tuan dewa bencana. "Pulang yok. Aku takut flu, nanti gak ganteng lagi tampangku kalau flu.." Yaelah, anjay pisan ni dewa. Apalagi pake acara goyang pinggul segala. Hayo, maksudmu apa, To? "Yukine~ aku.. aku gendong saja kau! Pokoknya aku gendong!"

Cukup dilematis juga sih si jersey-man ini. Sumpah! Serba bingung kalau Yato memikirkan berbagai kemungkinan yang terjadi.

Kalo dia gandeng Yukine, 'pipip' si blonde bakal gondal-gandul membahayakan nantinya.

Lalu, kalau Yato merelakan handuk yang ia pakai agar dipakai Yukine... lah itu lebih wanjay mojay lagi dah! Takutnya sih ntar Bishamon jadi napsu ma si dewa bencana yang lagi bangkrut ini.

Semisal Yukine di gendong belakang, lah ogah layaw bokong mulus si regalia terekspos vulgarisme. Belum lagi kalo ntar ada siluman binal yang colek tu bokong! NUWEI!

Naahh kalo gendong depan, yang biasa kayak gendong anak kecil, lah itu bakalan jauh lebih bahaya laten karena tangan Yato tepat di bokong Yukine dan bisa berakibat mencuatnya pedang Yato yang lainnya dari balik handuk, bwahah!

Maka, solusi paling sip adalah gendong depan ala princess. Setidaknya, hanya si dewa saja yang melihat 'pipip' Yukine. Yaelah panjang amir yak penjelasan dari dilematisme si Yato.

* * *

 **~)o(~ ~)0(~ ~)o(~ ~)o(~ ~)o(~ ~)o(~ ~)o(~ ~)o(~ ~)o(~ ~)o(~ ~)o(~**

 **PAINT MY LOVE**

~))O((~

 **Pair = Yatogami x Yukine**

 **Genre = YAOI – comedy romantic**

 **Warning = rate M 18+ , bahasa ajaib bertaburan**

 **DLDR**

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

 **~)o(~ ~)0(~ ~)o(~ ~)o(~ ~)o(~ ~)o(~ ~)o(~ ~)o(~ ~)o(~ ~)o(~ ~)o(~**

 **Yeaahhh! Akhirnya selesai juga mengedit chapter ini.**

 **Walo rada2 maso, tp its okei lah demi kepuasan para fujodan.**

 **Terus ikuti ff ini yak, walo rada ngaret apdetannya, hehe..**

 **Tengkyu buat yg pada suka en sabar menunggu.**

 **Bakal ada lemonnya kok. Don wori ;)**

 **See ya next chaptr yak**

 ** _=[[ RYUU ]]=_**


End file.
